Laura Coyne
Laura Coyne 'is involved in the fashion industry and is the wife of a diplomat. She is the mother of Declan and Fiona, whom she loves very much. When she lived in Toronto with her husband, Declan and Fiona, she was the Style Editior of ''T.O. Fashion Magazine. Character History Season 9 She is first seen in '''Just Can't Get Enough at the party, in which Peter got meth from Victoria and started to crash, only to be stopped by Mia. She is seen once again in Somebody, and she interviews Holly J. for a business internship, although Holly J. makes a mistake by revealing her and Laura's son, Declan, are dating. Laura and Holly J.'s mother, Mary-Kate, order Holly J. and Declan to stop dating, although this plan does not work, as the pair continue to see each other. In Keep On Loving You, Laura informs her children that they will be moving back to Manhattan. Fiona is overjoyed, but Laura is concerned when Declan is hesitant. She is apparently fine with Holly J. going to Manhattan for the summer. She is seen briefly in Degrassi Takes Manhattan talking to Declan and Fiona about Vanderbilt Prep. She is later seen hugging Fiona, as she takes her off to the Hamptons for therapy. Season 10 Laura takes a bigger role in season 10. She is unaware of Bobby's abuse of Fiona, but discovers it when Fiona runs away to Degrassi. Once finding her daughter, Lara is informed of Bobby's abuse and is very upset. She is reluctant to let Fiona stay at Degrassi, but obliges, as long as Fiona follows some rules. She later helps Fiona go through with her deposition against Bobby, and she tells Fiona that she feels that Fiona getting abused is partially her fault. She also discovers that Fiona has begun drinking, she makes her stop and gets to the root of the problem. She has Fiona return to New York with her over the winter break. In When Love Takes Over, Laura and Holly J. stage an intervention for Fiona's drinking with the help of Adam. She plans to send Fiona to rehab. In Chasing Pavements (1), she tries to help Fiona get through the case. While in Chasing Pavements (2), Laura gives snacks to Adam and Fiona while they watch their movie. Later, coming home to a sad Fiona holding a bottle of alcohol, she tries to talk to her, and finds out her daughter is a lesbian. She then tells Fiona that love is hard. In [[Chasing Pavements (2)|'Chasing Pavements (2)']], she comforts Fiona and Adam, then she goes on leave the condo. Later when Fiona comes out of the closet to her as a lesbian, she is supportive of her, and tells Fiona she only wants her daughter to be happy and that she can handle anything. In Paper Planes (1), Fiona told Charlie that her mom had given the bed bugs into thier apartment and their NY one too. Season 11 In Spring Fever, she arrives to inform Fiona that her Spring Break trip has been cancelled due to a volcano erupting in Hawaii. In Cry Me A River ''', she returns from New York to check up on Fiona. Upon her arrival, she discovers that Fiona has been skipping school. Fiona reveals that she can't fit in at Degrassi. Laura manages to convince Fiona that with already being a few credits short, skipping school is the last thing she should be doing. In[[Take a Bow (2)| '''Take A Bow (2)]] She comes to Fiona's condo and offers to stay for a while after discovering that Fiona is feeling down. Fiona assures her that she is fine, and Laura returns to New York. Quotes *(To Fiona): "We need to talk." *(To Fiona):) concerning Bobby) "We can't let this bastard get away with this. Now can we?" *(To Fiona): "This is what mad looks like!!" Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Parents Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Category:Marriage